


One Year of Love

by JustRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Harvard, One Shot, dramione - Freeform, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRavenclaw/pseuds/JustRavenclaw
Summary: Hermione gives Draco one year of love before he has to face the inevitable path of following in his parent's footsteps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this entire story is based on 'one year of love' and 'pain is so close to pleasure' by queen. enjoy!

Dying was not as quick and easy Draco always thought it would be. His life truly flashed before his eyes. He didn't relive it all again – just the most pivotal moments.

She was in all of them.

* * *

**First meet**

Draco is sitting with Crabbe and Goyle, who are eating another round of Kit Kats to decide who will throw the first round's wrappers based on who will finish eating them last. He still wonders how they ended up in Harvard with him. It probably includes blackmail and the factboth their parents are big funders of the school. He likes to think it's different for him. Draco worked hard at school, and he is now in Harvard after the long sleepless nights studying and the endless days in football practice.

He looks away from his friends and his eyes land on a slender girl with huge black hair and chocolatey skin glistening under the sun. She is wearing a large maroon sweater and light jeans that hug her thin legs. As if the universe has heard his calling, she walks past his table, eyes directed somewhere past it.

"Hey there gorgeous, wanna join us?" He calls out and his friends laugh in response.

"Go to hell," she retorts and walks away.

* * *

**First conversation**

Draco is in chemistry class. It's the only class out of five this semester that actually has to do with his major of chemical engineering. His advisor said they'd get more specific as the semesters passed. They're a couple of weeks into class and, as the professor previously promised, they are going to work on their first lab experiment today.

"River Thomas and Sara Evans," Mr. Slughorn calls out the first pair together. He figured earlier that it's more beneficial to pair the students together himself.

"Hermione Granger and," Slughorn pauses then adds, "Draco Malfoy."

Draco knows who Hermione Granger is. She is one of the few students here on full scholarships and she refuses to mingle with Draco. He never sees her at parties and when he crosses paths with her, she's always reading or studying. She is gorgeous, and he loves stealing glances at her. He never speaks to her though because Draco refuses to face humiliation and rejection.

"I will not do all of your work for you, so don't ask," Hermione says with her head held high.

"I won't. I enjoy chemistry, you know," Draco notes as he starts setting up the apparatus.

"I don't. I'll mix the solutions," she states and grabs the solution from the cupboard. They start working in silence until Hermione breaks it.

"You have good technique," she admits. "Most people completely ignore being at eye level."

"Apology accepted, Granger," he says with a smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself," she rolls her eyes and resumes with the experiment.

* * *

**Second impressions**

Midterms are launching at Draco like unforgiving missiles. Chemistry lingers at the end of the week at the students' requests. Slughorn is lenient and didn't mind postponing it as much as he could. Literature, business and math passed smoothly and arts history and chemistry are now staring him in the face. He isn't stressed out about arts history because coming from a family that traded art like fish at a market, he already knows enough to get a grade over a B.

He is rushing over from his dorm to the supermarket to buy ramen when he bumps into Hermione. She glares at him for his recklessness then her look eases when notices it's probably her fault for walking and reading. He steps back and apologises.

"Don't worry about it," she shakes her head.

"It's a good thing I bumped into you. A group of us from chemistry class are getting together to revise before the test. Want to join us?" Draco asks casually.

"Sure. But keep in mind, I don't like being used," she says sternly then continues, "and I can't stay for long."

Draco agrees to her terms and they exchange numbers so he could text her the details, and then takes a detour from going to the supermarket to finding a study group.

Hermione joins the study group Draco miraculously composed in two hours around 7pm in a study room. Draco paid Peter, Tyler and Jessica to not ask her any question and not talk unless addressed to.

"Good evening," Hermione greets them as takes a seat, smoothing her plaid shirt out.

"Hello gorgeous," Draco replies and Hermione shoots him a look. His thick British accent usually wins over the American girls but to Hermione it probably just sounds like another boy passing the street. But Draco likes a challenge, so he likes her.

Chemistry isn't as challenging as Draco imagined. It's introduction to chemistry, but it's still a Harvard course. It's intense, but manageable, especially because he enjoys it. Hermione does too, apparently. She's a law student, but chose chemistry as an elective because she just loves it that much.

Peter, Tyler and Jessica leave around midnight, but neither Draco or Hermione notice that much. They were too busy in discussion. Hermione loves politics, and being a Malfoy, Draco is politics.

"Brexit was a terrible decision. It supports islamophobia, xenophobia, homophobia, racism and sexism. Any minority group is now in threat because of this reckless and uneducated decision! Plus the country will go into a deep economic crisis because of all the fees it has to pay. I cannot believe your family supports this ignorant decision," she speaks with a fiery passion but a clear disapproval.

"But the country was never fully integrated in the EU. Maybe it's better if we try independence," Draco tries to argue in his family's defence, though he doesn't exactly have any valid points. She made strong and valid points he's finding trouble to undermine, and she continues to do so.

"Why did you choose Harvard over a university back home?" Draco later asks.

"I got accepted into Oxford, Stanford, New York University and here. I actually only applied to those. I chose Harvard because it's an Ivy league, it's far from home so I could be independent and it has an provides a strong law major. It was my top choice, given I got the scholarship, which I obviously did. And you?"

"Getting far away from home I suppose," Draco simply replies.

"Looking for new beginnings?" Hermione wonders.

"Exactly. Can I take you out for coffee another day, Granger?" Draco asks after noticing the time.

Hermione pauses for a few seconds, then says "if you get a full mark on the midterm."

* * *

**First date**

"I must say I'm surprised," Hermione admits when Draco places his exam paper in front of her. "But 49.5 is not a 50, sorry Draco," she says with a smile.

"Oh come on! It's a sneaky question, no one could have gotten it right!" He complains loudly then Hermione shows him her paper stamped a big 50.

"Of course," he rolls his eyes.

"It's fine. We can still go for coffee," she smiles and when Draco doesn't respond, she raises her eyebrows.

"I'll text you. It's a date," Draco says coolly and walks out of class. He only remembers it was the start of class when he is getting ready for be.

Saturday noon rolls by and Draco makes his way down to 1369 Coffee House. It's a small and cozy shop, perfect for a first date. He takes a seat near the window. The view sums up Boston: busy, cozy and close. Hermione walks in a few minutes later and Draco drops his phone on the table, standing up quickly. She's wearing a blue dress that hugs her frame with white flats and a white coat, shielding her from the Massachusetts winter. She approaches the table and Draco smiles.

"You look gorgeous, Granger," Draco finally lets out as he pulls out a chair for her.

"Thank you, Draco, you're not too bad yourself," she answers with quit wit.

They order their coffees, which Draco pays for, of course. Their orders are not too different, they both take their coffee black but Hermione likes some sugar in hers.

"How did you do on your arts history exam?" Hermione asks as they wait for their coffee.

"You remembered!" Draco exclaims.

"Of course! It's a rather simple thing to remember," she says as a matter of a fact.

"I got an A. I knew almost everything on this test by heart, really," Draco shrugs.

"Oh, look at you, you posh you," she pushes his shoulder jokingly. Draco feels like his shoulder will remain tingly where she touched him forever.

They take their coffees to their table and drink while discussing upcoming assignments. Draco tries to read harder into her, to figure her out. He keeps a mental note of everything she says, and everything that makes her smile.

Their conversation isn't philosophical as the night they studied chemistry. Today, it's about getting to know each other's favourite colour.

"Red," she immediately answers.

"Black," Draco says after some thought.

Also, their favourite food.

"Chicken and potato roast," Hermione seems to have already prepared her answers.

"Sushi."

"Favourite artist?"

"Jackson Pollock."

"Ah, I see you're a fan of abstraction."

"My parents always hated him because his art didn't represent anything in their eyes. I wanted to prove them wrong. I can talk about his pieces all day long. Who's your favourite artist?"

"Amy Winehouse and Diana Ross," Hermione says with a challenging smile.

"I did not know you were talking about music, oh god, I feel like an idiot," Draco slaps his forehead and leans back in his chair as Hermione laughs.

They later realise that they both enjoy falling asleep with socks on, that coffee is better than tea and that chemistry is the best science. They walk back home hand in hand and Draco drops Hermione off at her room. His eyes fall onto her lips and he leans in closer, but she places a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from going any further.

"Maybe sometime later."

* * *

**First kiss**

They are out by the lake late one night. Draco planned that they stargaze, however the bright Boston lights put an end to this plan and they endup watching the moonlight dance on the water ripples. Hermione looks sideways at him and he looks back. They were a few inches apart and Draco longs for her more and  
more.

Much to his surprise, Hermione pulls his chin closer and kisses him softly. The kiss grows more passionate given the conveniently romantic setting. As they pull apart, a smile forms on each of their faces.

"Sorry stargazing wasn't much of a success," Hermione breathes out with a small laugh.

"On the contrary, it's exactly how I imagined it, love," Draco's smile grows even further.

* * *

**Meeting parents**

Meeting Draco's parents over winter break was a disaster. They redefined hostility and he was sure Hermione had never felt more undermined in her life. Draco hated it because someone smart, beautiful and kind like her deserved the world. She didn't waver, however. She was determined to win them over, even when they practically insulted he race and social status. By the end of the night, he vowed to make meeting her parents just perfect.

He is now standing in front of the Granger's apartment. Hermione reassured him that they were excited to see him several times but as he stands so close to seeing them, he starts doubting it severely. He paces in front of the apartment and mumbles a few greetings in his head. To his surprise the door opens and Hermione stands on the other side with two garbage bags in her hands. He quickly takes them from her and she smiles too widely.

"Draco! You're here," she giggles as she hugs him. She leads him to the garbage room as he asks her to brief him again about her parents.

"You are stressing too much, Malfoy. Pollock would be quite disappointed if I must say so," she says with dismay.

"Oh you take that back, Granger," Darcy speaks seriously then they both burst out laughing as he reaches in to tickle her.

"Come on my parents are waiting!" Hermione pushes his hands away then they enter the Granger household.

"Oh you must be Draco," Mrs. Granger exclaims as she takes him in her arms. Draco hesitates but hugs back anyway.

"Yes, ma'am, these are for you," he hands her a bouquet of lilies.

"My favourites! Are you that good of a guesser or did you get some outside help?" Mrs. Granger asks as she steals at her daughter.

"Not at all!" Draco answers quickly.

"Of course not, mother, not unless you count three emails, five phone calls and two dates just discussing you help," Hermione quickly adds and Draco smiles shyly, unlike his usual self. Soon Hermione's father joins and the dinner starts. Draco now understands why Hermione's favourite food is chicken and potato roast – her mother cooks the best one he has ever tastes.

They play charades after dinner: men against women. The men miserably lose and Hermione takes great pleasure in the fact. Draco always knew she was competitive, but today she truly showed her true colours and he admires her even more for that. Draco feels an emptiness in his chest, however, due to the sterling difference from dinner at his parents to dinner at the Grangers'. He decided it's best not to mention it though.

* * *

**Confessions**

They book the same flight going back to Boston together. They are now waiting in the airport to board. Hermione is reading a Virginia Woolf book, her head resting against Draco's shoulder. He is supposed to be sending emails regarding the family business but instead he just watches her lost in the piece of literature. Hermione has a gift of blocking the world out while reading. She makes a specific look of concentration Draco can never get bored of. He yearns for that look sometimes, as if it would run out one day. He worries that Hermione might lose the parts that make her herself and ever since the start of their relationship he wonders what he could do to save them, to save her, at most times.

Hermione doesn't need saving, he decides. She just needs preserving.

"'Mione?"

"Hm," she answers absentmindedly.

"I think I love you."

She closes the book quickly, one finger still tucked inside to mark the page she is on.

"What?"

"You don't have to say it back," Draco says nervously as he finally looks back to his laptop.

"Jesus, stop being so dramatic," she says bemusedly. "I think I love you too," she says simply, but sincerely.

He smiles at her and she smiles back. The whole moment feels as if it's the defining signature on an unmissable deal.

* * *

**First time**

Draco's choice of co-ed dorm rooms continues to prove as a wise decision everyday. It's a weekend, the most convenient time for them to spend intimate time together considering the weekdays are always filled with studies, other social obligations or outside university activities. He paid his dorm mate to spend the night elsewhere and now waits for Hermione to join him. She walks into his dorm later wearing sweatpants and a Harvard hoodie.

Hermione never tried to impress him, and that's exactly why she did.

"Sorry I'm late, I was really busy with this research paper for global relations," Hermione sighs loudly and slumps onto the bed next to him. He holds her closely and listens to her complain about the pressure she's facing.

"I'm sorry, baby," he kisses her shoulder and her muscles visibly relax. "Think of it that way, you have summer to look forward to. You can relax for three whole months," he attempts to reassure her.

"Summer is three whole months away," she frowns then loses it immediately. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, tonight is about us, it should be about just that. Wanna watch a movie?" Hermione says as she sits up in proper posture.

"I was thinking about something different for the night, perhaps," Draco speaks suggestively.

"Like what? I thought we won't go–oh," she stops speaking.

"Yeah," Draco smiles sheepishly and she looks back at him for a few seconds contemplatively.

"Are you sure?"

"Are you sure, 'mione?"

"I'm sure, Draco," she smiles at him.

* * *

**Favourite date**

Summers in England are Draco's favourite. It gets too hot in America but the weather is just right back home. Hermione was in Iceland with her parents for the past week and Draco kept himself busy planning the perfect date for when she comes back.

He is now waiting for her in his chauffeur's car. She comes out of her building wearing shorts and a graphic t-shirt. He wonders if she guessed where he's taking her but doesn't mention it. She fills him in on Iceland on their way to the fair and he listens intently. Draco finds it interesting how they both approach travel differently. He looks for the nightlife and she takes in the culture. He stays in five star hotels and she rests at locals' homes.

"Are we going to the fair?!" Hermione smiles as they approach their destination.

"Much for the surprise," Draco rolls his eyes jokingly and continues, "I used to come here all the time when I was younger with Crabbe and Goyle. I want to make you part of why I love it so much too."

They exit the car once they reach and it's as if they left their worries behind too. Despite being in an Ivy League, heir to a prestigious family business and the football team captain, Draco feels like a child once more. He doesn't remember the last time he laughed so much, or ate that much unhealthy food. Hermione too seems to have lost the weight that she carries around everywhere. Her smile is anything but manufactured. She admits to loving pop radio and her obsession with chocolate chip mint ice cream which she has to throw up after the rollercoaster.

"I bet you Crabbe and Goyle aren't that fun," Hermione teases him, but the look in her eye connote competitiveness.

"They have nothing on you, dear," he shakes his head and the look softens.

"I would seriously doubt you if they did," Hermione looks to the side as she bites into her candy apple.

"You know they're my friends. Let's just not talk about this today," Draco swallows a lump at the back of his throat.

"Sure. Race you to the slides," she puts her apple down and starts running. Draco smiles and watches her for a few seconds. _As if_ she'll ever outrun him.

* * *

**First fight**

Draco is in a deep sleep when he feels a set of strong hands push his shoulders

"What the hell," he mumbles sleepily and opens his eyes.

"What the hell is quite right, Draco!" Hermione screams at him as he sits up, last night's memory foggy in his mind. He looks around to find himself in an unfamiliar dorm room. In a far corner, Regina Michelson stands with her arm crossed. His brain taps into a memory where he was throwing up next to Regina in front of the bar.

"I spent all day long looking for you, I had to turn to your shitty excuses of friends to find you here! Here out of all places!" Tears of frustration rose in her eyes.

"If you woke me up to taunt me about my friends and choices, Granger, I'd rather go back to sleep," he says through gritted teeth and falls back onto the pillow, head pounding.

"Get up!" She shouts loudly and he follows her command simply because Regina might combust out of uncomfortableness.

They walk silently to Draco's dorm, everyone's eyes trailing after them. They must have been louder than he anticipated. Everyone knows they're together, but no one has ever seen them fight – that's because they never did before today.

Hermione slams the door behind them and stares at him with hands pressed to her hips.

"What?" He blurts out.

"Where were you? Why did you end up in Regina's dorm? Why didn't you pick up any of my calls?" she demands.

"I guess I lost my phone. I was at the bar. I drank too much, got sick and she took care of me. You know you're so obsessive sometimes and it's lost its charm long ago, Hermione," he blandly states as he changes out of last night's clothes.

"Took care of you?! Do you even hear yourself when you speak?!"

"We're both quite aware that I do," he shoots her a look before sliding his hoodie on.

"Why didn't you let me know you were going out? Why would you let me go ask everyone about you when I should know in the first place!" she exclaims then sighs shakily.

"Oh come on, Granger. If this is about Crabbe and Goyle just come out and spit it. I'm allowed to have fun and friends. You should try it sometime," he immediately regrets his words as soon as they come out.

"I have friends, and I can have fun," she says defensively. "But I still care about you. How would you feel if I end up in someone random person's dorm without telling you?"

"You wouldn't even do it. Books and pens are not friends, sweetheart."

Draco's flaw is his pride. He's in too deep and has too much ego to apologise and end it.

"Screw you," she shakes her head and walks out.

* * *

**Anniversary**

"Mother, no, I can't just leave you agreed to let me finish!" Draco roars into his phone.

"Your father is getting more temperamental by the second, Draco. He refuses to negotiate this any further. You'll finish this semester and you'll come back home to look after the business," she says once and for all.

"This is about Hermione isn't it? Coming home won't change anything,"

"Goodbye, Draco. Study hard when you can."

Draco throws his phone across the room and falls onto his bed, hands shaking and heart beating fast. He is destined to live the life he fought so hard to escape. Hermione will walk in any second now so they can go off to celebrate their anniversary and he doesn't think this is the type of news you share after one year of love.

He walks into the bathroom to get ready, hoping Hermione would take his worries away just for the night. He'll break the news to her some other day.

Later, they are sitting opposite of each other at the fancy restaurant where Draco made a reservation. Hermione is wearing a silky knee-length, strapless red dress. Her hair is tamed onto her shoulder unlike any usual day. She's smiling at him as if he's all that mattered.

Draco wants to tell her to stop. There's so much more to life than him. She holds so much more potential. Instead, he takes her hands and kisses them.

"Happy anniversary, sweetheart."

"Happy anniversary, baby," she says as she squeezes his hand gently.

They share a molten cake for dessert and when Hermione asks him if he's okay, he lies and says he's never been better. Lying comes so easy to Draco. He wonders if Hermione knows.

* * *

**A party**

Draco can't help but notice Hermione's jittery attitude on the ride to the party in Brookline. He tries to keep his eyes on the road but Hermione is restless.

"Jesus, Hermione if you want me to drop you back, I will. Didn't you say you studied?"

"I did but it's a final, Draco, I'm nervous that I didn't study enough."

"So then you shouldn't have come!"

"I want to spend time with you!"

Draco feels a pang in his chest. Hermione still doesn't know it's his last semester at Harvard. He wishes he could tell her but every time he attempts to, the words don't come out.

The party is up and going by the time they arrive. Draco makes his way to the bar and Hermione follows.

"Can we dance?" she asks cheerfully.

"I just need a drink," he says then proceeds with ordering a drink.

"Don't drink too much, okay? You're driving us home," Hermione tugs on her sleeves as she advices him.

Draco doesn't take the advice, however. He dances with Hermione, sure. But he drowns the first drink, second, third and fourth. Probably more than that too, he doesn't keep count.

"Draco, you've had too much to drink," Hermione later panics as she attempts to help him stand up straight on the dance floor.

"Oh so what," Draco laughs woozily. ""We're having fun, Granger, fun!"

"I'm not having fun, I need to go back!" Worry manifests itself over her face. Draco wished it would go away.

"Just a few more minutes," Draco manoeuvres away from her back to the bar.

* * *

**Hermione's permenant record**

Draco waits outside of Hermione's professor's door. They made it back to Harvard in time for her test's end. She commanded Draco to say he was sick and she had to tend to him. He's tired and hungover but loves her too much to let her fail an entire course and let her jeopardise her scholarship. This is what Draco has been avoiding all along. His reckless behaviour catches up with everyone around him.

"He's going to let me resist it, but it's going on my permanent record," Hermione says quietly as soon as she leaves the professor's office. He can see the tears fighting their way out of her eyes.

Hermione is strong, fierce and determined. She shouldn't cry, he thought.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers, unsure if she heard him and unsure if he wants her too.

"You should finish packing," she clears her throat as soon as she finishes speaking. "I'll see you."

* * *

**Draco's decision**

Draco doesn't pack, but instead stares at all the bottles of alcohol stashed in his dorm room. He chugs one after the other.

A bottle for his parents.  
A bottle for his friends.  
A bottle for college.  
A bottle for football.  
A bottle for a good life.  
A bottle for a decided life.

Several bottles for Hermione.

"Hermione," he mumbles on, and on, and on until he can't.


End file.
